This invention relates to a karate board and particularly a reusable karate board such as employed in karate training demonstrations and the like.
The art of karate is an old and honorable form of self-defense and physical development. The art has more recently become widely accepted in the Western World and the number of karate students and active participants has significantly increased, with an increasing number of training and practice associations in which the students progress through the various stages. As a part of the teaching and training, the student's ability is, in part, developed by the striking and breaking of relatively flat karate boards by the hands, feet, elbows, knees and head. Generally, such board is a standardized wooden pine board approximately 1 foot square and 1 inch thick. The board is normally supported along the opposite sides and is broken by the student applying his feet, hands, head, or the like to the central portion of the board. As the skill and physical strength of the student increases he is able to break each board and even a stack of such boards. This conventional method of development has been widely employed. Such boards are relatively expensive and applicant has realized that in fact a very significant total cost is involved and with the increasing interest in karate, problems are encountered in maintaining an adequate supply.